birdsofafeatherfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Theodopolopodous
Christopher "Chris" Theodopolopodous is the ex-husband of Sharon Theodopolopodous. In the first episode Nicked Chris went to rob a bank with Darryl Stubbs with Chris driving the getaway car, but they were caught and jailed for twelve years. When Chris got sent down, his wife Sharon was glad to be rid of him as Chris treated her badly and cheated on her at every chance he got. Sharon and Chris never had any children together, and it was believed that Sharon couldn't conceive. However, during the first season, it is revealed that it is actually Chris who is infertile, something that becomes a repeated butt of the jokes that Sharon often makes at Chris' expense. Although Sharon hates Chris, she never makes any serious attempt to divorce him. Whenever Sharon visited Chris in prison, conversations would either be slanging matches or about Chris' sexploits, and were rarely friendly if ever. One time, it did turn physical as Sharon slapped Chris' face after he made a rude comment about her looks. Another time, Chris tried to tell Sharon that he thought he might have testicular cancer, and she didn't believe him, but later received a phone call from the hospital, telling her Chris had been admitted to hospital to have his testicle removed. In Season Seven, Chris and Darryl were both released from prison and Darryl kicked Sharon out of his and Tracey's home, forcing her to move back in with Chris who feels guilty for his crimes and for treating Sharon so badly, and manages to find an honest job as a pizza delivery man which causes Sharon to see him in a new light. But while Chris makes a serious attempt to go straight, it isn't long before Darryl falls back into his old ways and he attempts to launder counterfeit money into Sharon and Tracey's swimming pool business; Chris finds out and tries to talk him out of it, saying he'd be banged up again with the key thrown away, but the police suddenly burst in and arrested everyone, including Chris, who, along with Darryl, was sent back to prison, much to Sharon's dismay. Sharon launched a campaign to free Chris, but she got very little support, and so the campaign never got off the ground, especially when Sharon found out that Chris had seemed to enjoy his time in prison and had found someone else again. Chris pops up in Season Ten's Blinded by Love where asks Sharon for a divorce so he can marry his new partner, a blind girl named Angie. However, Sharon catches Chris texting other women on his mobile phone, a sign that he is still the serial womanizer she married. She then discovers the only reason Chris was rushing the divorce was because he had just inherited a villa in Cyprus, and wanted to make sure Sharon had no claim to it. However, Sharon ends up having the last laugh when she tells Chris' mother Apollonia that Chris used to "dress up in a bra and fishnets and call himself Yasmine". Category:Characters Category:Husbands Category:Episodes Category:Magazine